The Truth of the Past
by Rhea1305
Summary: Rhaenyra, and her two close companions Daereon Blackstone and Ari Sayar have travelled far to Castle Black and the Wall. However, upon their arrival they've found more then they expected and start to be drawn into the life the men upon the wall face
1. Rhaenyra

**A/N: I'm not quite sure where this came from, I think it's because I'm ill again and have nothing better to do with my time. This isn't Betaed so any errors are mine and mine alone, so if you would kindly point them out, I will bear you no ill will. this chapter is quite short, however, the next shall be longer. Any reviews would be appreciated.**

**Rhea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the places or people, except those who you do not recognise. **

A wall of ice, miles high, a single fortress and many men near by. I was finally at the wall, so close to finding what I needed. I'd stopped my horse about a mile away from the gate to Castle Black; I needed time to take in how huge the wall was; now I was close to it. It looked to tower into the sky, miles above me. I was drawn from my thoughts when Lya began to growl. I looked down at my companion and shushed her gently. If the stories were true I knew what she could smell and it would be good for her to find one of her own kind after so long.

I spurred my horse forward and signalled to my company and Lya to follow, with a whistle. I was determined to find the two people I had spent my life looking for. I knew I could not alter their decision to join the Night's Watch, and I wasn't one to try, but I wanted them to know who I was, who they were. I wanted them to know the truth.

We were close to the gate when a challenge stopped us: "Who comes before the gate of Castle Black?"

I looked up at the young man stood above us, taking in his ragged appearance and thin face. He was young, very young, no older than I was sixteen, maybe seventeen. I pulled my hood lower and gestured forward to my right guard, Ari, who came forward and shouted, "We are visitors from King's Landing. We wish to see the Lord Commander; there is an urgent matter we must address with him and the First Ranger."

"Who is in your company?"

"Men of arms and our leader: Lady Rhaenyra." My herald replied.

The man nodded and said, "I will have to check for your admittance." With that he turned and shouted something incoherent to a person below him. I looked across at Ari, my oldest friend and my teacher, a Braavosi with a talented sense of humour. I nodded my appreciation of his speech; there was little else anyone could wish to be said.

"Get off your horses," I said to everyone, "If we stay on them it may look slightly hostile. If we place ourselves at a lower level, it might allow them to trust us more,"

I jumped down from my horse, taking his reigns into my hand and patting his neck gently.

"We'll always look hostile with that dirty great wolf following us." Another of my companions, Daereon said sarcastically.

"And yet, you would not be alive without her, remember that Daereon Blackstone." I replied coolly, knowing he hated to be reminded of the incident.

A small snicker went through the other six of my companions. We were a small party of nine, although we should have been ten, had the youngest of us not taken ill and died on our way North.

I knelt down and look Lya in the eyes, her deep red eyes, a startling contrast to her white fur, an albino direwolf. My direwolf. I was never sure where she came from; I think Daereon and Ari found her while we were travelling about a year ago. They presented her to me, saying it was the right thing for me to have a direwolf.

The gate guard returned and said, "You are welcomed into Castle Black by the Lord Commander."

I looked up to him and then to the slowly opening gate. Taking the reigns of my horse tightly in my hand I nodded to Ari and he led the way into the gate.

Upon entering I noticed how, old everything was. The castle was crumbling. It was cleverly designed though. Part of it was carved into the Wall as an anchor and it spread out from there, leaving a largish space in the middle which was currently being used as a practice area for the newer recruits. Their style was more clumsy and brute force than I was used to, I'd been taught to be a water-dancer from a young age by Ari, my slim but sharp Splinter was not designed for such a fighting style and, more importantly, nor was I.

I was fascinated by one boys movements, obviously properly trained and from his appearance, rather wealthy. His blocks were strong and his attacks fierce but restrained to suit the weaker and inexperienced nature of his partner. His dark hair had started to fall in front of his eyes, though it did little to hinder him, his experience was clear, even to a bystander.

"You are all very welcome to Castle Black,"

I turned from the training ground towards the voice and saw a tall man, balding with a grey beard and a crow perched on his shoulder:

"I am the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and this," gesturing to the man on his left, "is our First Ranger, Benjen Stark."

The latter part was something I did not need to be told. He had sharp features and very blue eyes, but aside from that he was a Stark through and through, the same dark hair and gruff manner they all held. I stepped forward.

"My name is Lady Rhaenyra. These men are my company and these two here are Daereon Blackstone and Ari Sayar, my personal bodyguards."

Ari and Daereon bowed slightly when I mentioned their names. I stood tall and felt Lya move against my leg, staring at the crow upon the Lord Commander's shoulder.

"I have a few questions before I will admit you further, where is that wolf from? And you have not given us your full name either, your ladyship."

I nodded and replied, "The wolf is my own, her name is Lya and I will brook no attempt to separate her from me, and neither will she. I do not have a second name; I have no house only the truth of what I know, and what I would discuss with you today."

"Is she dangerous?" Benjen Stark asked, obviously wary of an animal that should stay beyond the wall.

"Not unless she feels I am in danger, or she is provoked. No matter how tame she is, I cannot be held responsible if she is taunted into a reaction." I answered simply, hoping that my honesty and reassurance would be enough to allow us all to stay.

The lord Commander looked over our group carefully, eyeing up each man, scanning the lines on the faces of those he could see and straining to see those hidden under hoods. His eyes eventually rested on my and even though he could not see my eyes, due to the hood of my cloak, I held his gaze.

"Have your men take the horses to our stables. They should be looked after there, if you and your two guards would follow me up to my quarters, we can have our discussion there."

I nodded and turned to the company, "Do as he says and make sure they're looked after properly, then sit down and rest."

The group nodded in response and one of them took my reigns from me and led my horse away. As I followed the two rangers up the stairs, I leaned over the balustrade and said, "And don't make a mess."

I was met with laughter and reassurances they wouldn't. I smiled under my hood and gestured to Ari and Daereon to follow.


	2. Jon

**A/N: This has taken a while to get written and for that I am sorry. I got some bad news about my health at the end of March and I've been brooding ever since. Luckily, it's not as bad as we first thought but meh, it still isn't good. I also said this chapter would be longer and I didn't quite turn out the way I had intended. However, excuses aside I would like to personally thank:**

**Reviewers: Pixie468, libertine84 and Njtleia.  
>Alerts: jitterbug7, libertine 84, mrschuckbass10, Njtleia, Pixie468 and .<br>Favourites: Njtleia**

**The support means a lot so keep reviewing guys. **

**Rhea**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jon<span>**

I could feel someone's eyes watching me and I was fighting Pyp, who is still trying to use his sword as a dagger, rather than for its primary purpose. It was an odd feeling as if they shouldn't be there.

When I finished with Pyp, Sam wandered over and said, "d-did you see?"

"Sam, I was training with Pyp, that's all I had time to see." I replied, sheathing my sword.

"Oh, you didn't see the people who came in… they had a wolf with them… like yours."

As we started to climb the stairs towards our rooms I looked over my shoulder to look at Sam carefully. He'd been training earlier in the day and had a bruise on his cheek but his eyes were filled with excitement and, possibly, wonder.

"It was probably just a wolf Sam, Ghost's a direwolf. You know that," I replied.

"Yeah Sam, there's only Stark's who walk around with dirty great direwolves on their heels." Pyp said with a laugh, catching my eye deliberately.

Sam nodded in reply; obviously uncertain in his ideas, but choosing to remains quiet all the same.

"He's right about the wolf." A voice said with a small amount of amusement in it.

The three of us turned to see Tyrion Lannister, sat on a box, his legs dangling, looking smug. Very smug.

"What are you talking about, Lannister?" I asked snappily.

"Quite simply that the beast with that woman, whoever she is, is a direwolf, without doubt. No other wolves are that large." He answered, jumping from his perch and walking towards us deliberately.

"You know bastard," he continued causing me to clench my fists slightly, "You should listen to your friend, he might be useless with a sword, but he makes up for it in other ways, aside from his appetite."

I scowled after the dwarf as he walked away, probably with a self-satisfied grin on his face. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Sam, seeing him staring at the ground, feeling awkward and unsure what to do, when he'd been proven right.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I said, simply for myself and for the Lannister.

"It's all right, Jon." He replied meeting my eyes, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

I nodded in reply, there's nothing you can say when Sam does things like that. I moved towards the wooden railings and leant on them, looking out over the training yard.

"Who do you think she is?" Pyp asked, coming to stand next to me.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but if she_ has_ got a direwolf, it would be logical to assume she has Stark connections of some kind, given that it's their houses sigil is a direwolf."

"Do they all have direwolves?" Sam asked warily, standing on my other side.

"The children do. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon all have a direwolf in their charge." I replied, starting to feel slightly mournful of the distance between myself and them.

"Well whoever she is, her men are sat in the corner near the stables, maybe we'd find out more from them?" suggested Pyp with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I met his eye and grinned slightly, "Well we're not doing anything else. Come one Sam."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The men sat around had taken their hoods down but their faces were covered by cowls, keeping nothing but their eyes open to scrutiny. They weren't speaking in the common tongue either. They spoke a language I did not know. I stopped a little way from them, taking them in. They were all young, but certainly older than myself, in their twenties most certainly. They all had dark hair- either brown or black, except one, the youngest and smallest, who was a dirty blond which sadly revealed that it hadn't been washed for a while. Three of the men carried bows, arrows and small swords, which were obviously a back up in case of close combat. Two wore large swords and carried shields painted black, bearing no insignia of any kind and the last, who looked to be the oldest and leader of the bunch in front of me, carried a bastard sword upon his back in a black sheath. All the men were dressed in light leather armour, in browns, greens and dark blues, colours that were obviously meant to camouflage their presence while travelling up the King's Road.

After a while one of the blond bowmen caught sight of the three of us and muttered something which caused the others to turn and watch us, two even started to drawn knives previous concealed in their boots.

Surprisingly Sam spoke, "We…we…we are not here to attack you. We wanted to… to…to…see if you needed anything…"

I turned to look at him, his round face flushed with embarrassment and fear. Pyp was obviously just as startled as I was, as he too was staring at Sam incredulously.

The young blond bowman asked a question, in a foreign language, looking around to his companions for an answer before an older bowman gave him and answer, without moving his gaze from upon, Sam, Pyp and I.

The owner of the bastard sword stood up and looked over me carefully, his eyes raking over my jaw line, shoulders and settling on my eyes. "You will have to forgive Weath, he does not speak the Westeros tongue well. He wished to know what you had said."

Pyp nodded and answered, "It is fine, we were just curious as to who you are and why you're at the wall. It's not often visitors come to Castle Black."

I had held the man's gaze, which had not been broken, even by Pyp's interjection. He had dark eyes, greying hair and was quite obviously the oldest of the group.

"We've come with our leader, Lady Rhaenyra. She has business with your Lord Commander, First Ranger and the Maester here. We know nothing of this business just that we are to protect her." He said, his voice level and with a cold edge to it, as if we're pressing him.

I nodded, "Well, we shall leave you to wait. Should you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

I took two steeps backwards, keeping my eye on the men, before turning and walking across the training ground to the Smithy. I could hear Pyp and Sam following, and as soon as we entered the door they started questioning me,

"Jon what's wrong?"

"Why did we leave?"

I looked between them and answered, "Nothing's wrong Sam, I just felt that it was time for us to leave. It would not be wise to press those men for information, not yet. They do not trust us, however, we did learn something. Their leader has no house, despite her title of Lady, or she does not wish us to know her allegiance, which could make her dangerous or useful."

Sam furrowed his brow, "So we wait?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Remember reviews are love...<p> 


End file.
